Acceptance
by Aoi .Kagehime. Matsumoto
Summary: A place to call home... That's the wish Mewtwo wants granted to her. A place where her existence is embraced with open arms. Will she be able to find such a thing or will she be left wandering? *NOTE: I DON'T OWN THE MANGA/ANIME/GAMES/CHARACTERS* Rated T to be safe (for future chapters, sorry). [currently rewriting the story: ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE, SORRY!]
1. A Place to Call Home

**A/N: Dedicated to a very special person... I know how much you love Mewtwo and I know that if he was real... *ahem* Anyways, here's to you and I hope you like it!**

* * *

Humans, such meek little creatures…people of pure evil created on this earth to torture and execute their rules onto pokemon. That is what this female Mewtwo had thought and had believed for so long, since she was created specifically to serve at the whims of these humans. To be created as a powerful being and then her freedom that she had often wished for to be taken away from her repeatedly…how was she to continue fighting from these beings who seemed to multiply every time she blinked?

After understanding the ways of a certain human, she had still found it hard to believe that humans _and_ pokemon could actually exist as an equal entity, as if there was no line dividing them between master and slave. How? How was such a thing possible? She was created solely to be a slave and yet humans and pokemon as equals?

The pokemon scours the sky, the wind tickling her unchanged expression as she finds a place she can call home. Home… What is home to her? She has known a lab as home, men and women dressed in white coats as what humans call 'family', but there was no home for her, no family for her except for the remnants of her DNA; Mew's DNA.

The clouds form again, swirling away from her as if they cannot be seen by her. This mutation, this monstrosity that the humans have created in her and had attempted to possess her is ruling her thoughts. The skies wish her gone, bringing strong winds her way and stormy weather stretching across the skies in which she flies just below. The pokemon that originally flew with her have now cowered away from her as if she is some poisonous beast who wishes to bring harm onto them. This is the world humans and pokemon call home? This place that rejects her life and her freedom is supposed to be her home?

The skies rain down on the female Mewtwo, pelting her with hard drops of rain, their hatred cutting her deeply. Soaked and cold and hungry and tired, the pokemon lowers herself down to a small island. She whizzes by trees, both big and small, dodging high branches and swooping above low branches. She searches for a small place away from others who are wary of her, the little pokemon who cannot understand or want to understand a lonely pokemon like her. The female Mewtwo hides under a huge boulder, giving her temporary shelter from the rainstorm that had chased her away from the skies. The cramped little hole underneath is enough to keep her safe and warm as she huddles closer to herself. Tail curling underneath her…her head lowering to her chest…legs slowly moving upward until they touch her chin… Remembering the first time she had woken up, the female Mewtwo's arms cross over her legs as if the extra limbs would protect anyone or anything from entering her already breaking heart.

The storm rages on outside and once again the female Mewtwo wonders what she is to become if her home continues to reject her and the freedom she so wishes for finally disappears with this place everyone but her calls home. _Home… Is there really such a place for a pokemon like me? _Underneath her sleeping eyes, a small tear invisible to the outside world escapes from the corner of her eye and travels downward. The little droplet fights against the stormy currents of the wind outside, until it can fight no longer. Accepting its fate of being ousted, the droplet is carried away and the much bigger droplets torment its small and puny existence, throwing it around and tossing it aside until it is in an unfamiliar place. Unable to keep from falling, the dying droplet plummets and splashes onto a pokémon.

* * *

_"…home…"_ The pokemon wipes a tear away, his eyes confused. He puts the last of the droplet in his mouth, tasting the sadness and loneliness it once felt long ago. A small, playful pokemon joins his side, her eyes curious as she tilts her head to the side. Her tail flickers teasingly, the length longer than her body.

"Mew?"


	2. Mew

A droplet of leftover rainwater wakes the female Mewtwo. Her eyes blink a few times, adjusting to the darkness of the cave. A glow of daylight pours in from the entrance and with it, a number of different pairs of eyes. Instincts alert the pokemon and she switches from her position to fighting stance; hands out and eyes glowing.

"Stay away or I will see you as an enemy," The female Mewtwo says, her voice clear and resonant. The voice of her resolve ripples through the forest pokemon, her words and finality giving them the answer they asked for. This pokemon, this hostile pokemon wished to harm them. This unknown pokemon who crashed into their peaceful home hours ago is dangerous. Their eyes fall back, retreating back behind the cave's entrance and each of the pokemon scurry back into their homes, their secure locations.

But the female Mewtwo doesn't lower her guard, her hands pointing in the same direction. Eyes narrowing, her gut telling her there is still an intruder a few feet away, she calls out.

"I'm warning you, stay away or I will attack." She takes a few steps forward, listening in to the silence that seems to be too quiet. Is it breathing she hears or is it something else? Holding her breath, the female Mewtwo listens again and focuses on the eerie sounds just outside.

Making her way to the entrance, the pokemon looks around. Her eyes hone in on the shadow behind a large, old tree. Before she opens her mouth, the shadow disappears further into the forest. Something about that shadow makes the female Mewtwo want to follow and so she does, her body lifting up off the ground and taking her closer to the shadow.

* * *

_"I want this pokemon to be obedient. The last was a failure and ruined my plan, so I need you to create another that is obedient," a faint voice makes its way through the young pokemon's subconscious. She awakens, the water around her blurring out the images. What is this? Where was she? Who was she? She was who? Who is po-ke-mon? Questions arise from inside, questions of identity, of memories, of herself, of everything; abstract questions and very simple questions that didn't seem to make sense to her. A white blur comes close to her, speaking something and the water turns color, becoming different. _

_"I don't know if I can create and obedient pokemon, but unlike the last one, this one seems to reacting magnificently with the experiments we have been pushing. I think we can-" _

_The white blur falls to the ground and small noises follow it. The voice speaks just as the pokemon begins to tire. _

_"I don't care what you think! I'm paying for your research and your experiments to be a success! If I don't get my way, I'll make sure you'll never work again. Now, when I come back, it had better be awake and understand I am its master." _

_"Y-yes, I…I promise, I'll do it." The voice leaves, but the pokemon is unable to stay awake any longer. The white blur reaches the tank and water spills from the outside. The pokemon sighs quietly, finally going back to her dreamless slumber. _

_"Sorry…I-I'm so sorry…"_

* * *

"W-wait, come back! Who are you?" The female Mewtwo throws an aura sphere at the shadow, but it dodges easily, its movements swift and light. Whoever the pokemon is, Mewtwo cannot allow it to escape. These feelings bubble out of her, water slipping through the cracks of her body. She wipes away her tears, angry that the figure is growing more and more distant.

_Why am I feeling this way?_ No, she can't let this pokemon or being go until she has answers. The female Mewtwo closes her eyes, her breathing becoming slow and calm. The change happens so naturally, consuming her like wildfire burning a forest. Her speed increases, her sight much clearer than it was before, and her body lighter than it had been before the change. She picks up the pace, the distance closing in on the shadowy figure. She aims her hand in front of her, poising it so it's aimed directly in front of her.

"I said wait!" A blast comes out of her fingertips, the attack fast and powerful just as she was hoping for. _Maybe this will slow him down,_ she thinks. Somewhere inside her, a nagging feeling tugs her, telling her that it is impossible. No, how could slowing this figure down be impossible? Unless the figure was able to dodge it, but then she would catch him right away. If he so much as declared an attack, she would still be able to catch him because of that paused second.

_Just as I thought._ The female Mewtwo smiles. The shadow darts away from the attack, allowing those few seconds to work in the her favor. She cuts through the thin branches, watching as the shadowy pokemon darts in different directions. She fires off bullets of aura spheres and watches as the pokemon moves swiftly, dodging the attacks with ease. Whoever this pokemon was, it was strong.

_But not as strong as me._ Mewtwo turns and heads straight for the sly figure. Her hands reach out just as something explodes behind her. Momentarily distracted by the smoke, The female Mewtwo raises her defenses higher, her guard up and instincts ready. The unknown pokemon uses that opportunity to flee, reaching the open skies. It flits through a horde of wingull, scaring them out of their feathers before dipping lower towards the ocean where a school of Lapras take in the open breeze. They call their hellos to the pokemon as it races right by them…

…And stops as the female Mewtwo hovers a few feet in front. The pokemon calls out to her, happy to see a familiar face. The small pokemon smiles and flies towards the friend, not noticing a hand raising up slowly. The clouds that once masked the identity of the pokemon now travel away and the sun's warmth caresses the figure, revealing the existence to the female in front.

"You…" The female Mewtwo says, her voice barely above a whisper.


	3. Stranger

The pokemon flicks his long, blue tail. He watches as the eyes of the pokemon in front also observes the tail. Where will it go? Is it taunting her or preparing for an attack? And this pokemon is not like one she remembers… _No…I was created using Mew's DNA but this pokemon is also Mew._ No, that can't be right because there is only supposed to be one Mew and one Mewtwo so why is there a pink one from her memories and the blue one in front of her?

"Mew?" The young, chilling voice of the little blue pokemon snaps the female Mewtwo from her thoughts.

That's right, she has no time to doubt herself. She raises her other hand, her eyes beginning to glow for another attack. _This Mew is an imposter, this is not the real one._ The thought slithers into her mind, clinging on to the rage and betrayal she felt when first laying her eyes upon the bluish being.

Head tilting just a bit, the blue pokemon registers the evil in front, the pokemon it was once curious of that raises her arms to attack. He thought that the pokemon was curious looking, being that it was able to shift into a more curious form, a form that seems foreign to this Mew. His tail flickers from side to side, shifting from a slow pace to a much quicker pace as he observes the enemy in front. The taller pokemon remains unmoving, the glow in her eyes still there and her hands still poised in the blue Mew's direction. What was she waiting for? Did she think he was going to attack her? The blue Mew shakes his head slightly and looks up at the sky, the clear blue complimenting his own unique color.

The female Mewtwo looks up at the sky as well, one of her eyes watching the blue pokemon in case of an attack. _What is he waiting for? Is there someone else coming? No! Maybe this is a trap!_ The pent up feelings she had shoved away from her grow back like weeds and her negative feelings poison her mind. Her hands begin to glow, her eyes also becoming a little more sinister as her rage builds up. She will not be fooled once again, she will never become trapped like a test subject again; poked and prodded, with needles piercing her fragile skin and voices of humans cruel and disgustingly curious. She will not be subject to the torture again, the feeling that she is an abomination; a tool used to serve others, a slave, a being with no purpose but to live in chains and beg at the feet of man.

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU!" The female Mewtwo fires blast after blast after blast at the bluish creature, her rage fueling her power. The blue pokemon's eyes widen, also glowing, and begins a series of dodging, moving left, right, forward, upward, back, side, front, down. Another move to the left, but the female Mewtwo is right there in a flash. The blast comes hard and powerful to the surprised Mew, the shock of the hit reverberating in him. Mewtwo speeds downward where the mew falls and lands another hit….and then another…and finally, as the pokemon plunges past the gentle currents, Mewtwo falls behind. She will not let the enemy escape, not let anyone try and take her away. Before his friends come, she will finish off this mew and…

"MEW!" The sound pounds into her head just as her body hits the water. The once gentle waters become violent, the waves crashing dangerously above and a few cries of the distant Lapras reach the female pokemon. She readies for another attack, but the blackening atmosphere stops her. The bluish pokemon pulses dark energy, creating the unsettling atmosphere in the waters.

Changing immediately to a defensive stance, the female Mewtwo prepares her own counterattack. However, the attack in front of her oozes negative energy and for a moment, all of her anger and her hurt and those feelings she thought were buried bubble up inside her. She backs away, his feeling coming back to her: fear. Fear of what is going to happen to her, fear of the dangerous blue pokemon that wishes to place harm onto her.

"MEEEWWW!" The pokemon unleashes dark pulse, his eyes black, tainted and full of maliciousness. The innocence he once had has been replaced by this feeling, the feeling he had wanted to have no part of. The actions of those experiments placed upon him, his bright pink eyes glancing over to see his pink friend still in deep slumber… And the Mewtwo in front who wanted nothing more than to end his life, to end his search in finding his dear friend, to end the life he had just acquired. No, he was not done searching, he was not ready to disappear yet.

The dark energy fills Mewtwo with distaste and pain. Such an effective move, to have waited until she came in after the fake Mew…waiting to destroy her the minute she plunged in after the blue pokemon. Her body is aching and she is in pain, but her fear numbs her more. It cuts into her, fangs biting into her body and leaving visible scars for all to see. Escaping the waters, she flies upward and changes back to her original form, flying further from the being that wants to extinguish her life. The very pokemon that had supposedly gave her this fake and obedient life, this life that she had not been given freely.

* * *

The winds stirs, unsettled by the ominous presence lurking in the far distance. An unnamed pokemon closes his eyes, listening to the winds, to the waters that voice their fears. A school of Luvdisc jump from the ocean waters, their fear etched into their movements. The pink little pokemon floats forward, her eyes focusing on something ahead. Her tail flickering nervously, the pokemon behind Mew also shiver. Ah, the clone pokemon who have lived with Mew and the other pokemon. How easily one could forget about their presence at such a darkened time.

"Mew?" The pink pokemon glances back at her friend. Something isn't right over there, something is happening to make the peaceful pokemon dive into shallow waters in terror, but…what is it? And does Mew and her friend really want to find out what is happening, knowing the blackness could pull them apart with its teeth, rip them from the dream they have achieved after so long?

* * *

The blue Mew shoots out of the raging waters like a bullet being shot at point blank. His eyes black and void of his earlier friendliness, the pokemon lets out another wave of malice. The weakened Mewtwo attempts to dodge, but the fangs reach her, wrapping around her body again and spreading its poison into her body with such swiftness. She races away from the fake mew, her fear suddenly taking charge over her mind. _Have to get away…have to run… I have…to run…_

No, the female Mewtwo cannot leave, cannot escape after trying to separate the mew from his search for his friend. This pokemon, who had raised a hand with an intent of anger aimed at Mew, must not leave until she is no more. The blue Mew cringes from exhaustion, already at his limit. No, he will not rest until the enemy is no longer here, no longer a threat to him.

* * *

_The blue pokemon glances to the side at his sleeping friend, his eyes saddened. They were supposed to have been outside just playing by the open lake like they always do in this season, but to be captured with non-living creatures in the middle of traveling to the lake? How could this have happened? And now, the scenery has changed into that of a tube filled with water that's not quite water. Strange beings hover below the blue and the pink pokemon, pushing little things that seem to glow after a few seconds. The blue pokemon tries to speak, but a thick metal looking snake enters the tube-like structure and attaches itself onto the blue Mew's mouth. Something abnormal comes out of the metal snake, making the blue pokemon a little drowsy. Again, he tries to speak and again, it is no use. _

_The blue mew watches and observes, his almost tired eyes casting loneliness around the little room. The strange beings in white scatter away from him and his sleeping friend, grouping themselves across the lab. The blue pokemon is about to look away from the white beings until something catches his attention. A small area that is not blocked by the hovering beings is noticeable to the mew and he tries very carefully, to maneuver his way around the wires and machinery that hold him. A glimpse is all he wants, a small glimpse to fill his curiosity and then he could go back to watching his friend before succumbing to the exhaustion. _

_Movement… Something seems to move in the tank across from the blue Mew. Sounds fill the room as the beings chatter excitedly amongst themselves. What is it? What is so wondrous that the beings are happy about? What is in the glass tank, here to keep him and his pink friend company? _

_Another wave of excitement and then the beings scatter again to their weird machines, the unliving creatures that seem to be dependent on their touch. The blue Mew's eyes lock on to an unknown being, an unknown being who is watching him. With his arms crossed and long, thick tail curled between the legs, the large being makes contact with the mew. _

_"Who…are…you?"_


	4. Reunion

Pain flashes into her muscles, forcing another drop towards the waters, inches away from land. She forces herself from falling any lower, directing the last of her energy towards a part of land where the trees cower behind. Unable to maintain what little stamina she has left, the female Mewtwo finally lowers her body onto the rough, dry ground, her feet just barely missing the edges of where the land ends and the water below begins. She glances above and is able to pinpoint the blue pokemon scurrying through the dark gray clouds, no doubt looking for her.

_I should…look for someplace…to…_ The female Mewtwo's thoughts become muddled as she goes in and out of conscious. The forest pokemon who were once curious of her now hide in fear as if she was the one who had caused this horrible thing. Maybe it was her fault that a raging blue pokemon who seemed to be a mew was trying to destroy her because she was a bothersome existence. Maybe, but it was the humans' fault for taking DNA from a centuries old pokemon and creating a being who shouldn't have been brought to such a hateful place.

The female Mewtwo turns away from the sky, her back turning against the open air and revealing her weakness to the world. A wrong move on her part, but how was she to know that she had already been spotted? How was she-who was already lingering in and out of consciousness-to know that the blue Mew had gathered what was left of his negative feelings and directed it straight at the injured Mewtwo?

* * *

Anger, betrayal, pain, agony, sadness, and…loneliness. These feelings swirled amongst the terrified clones as they huddle together looking for some kind of solace. The pink pokemon is drawn to these particular feelings, like an old friend is drawn to the memory of their childhood. The unnamed pokemon continues to see past the darkened weather, searching for the sources that threaten his and Mew's peaceful lives. A faded voice, a past memory whispers to him but he is confused. These small wisps of memories are similar to his but different; the faint scent of fear pierces that memory and wipes it away just as a thick black aura appears up ahead.

"Mew?" The pink pokemon glances worriedly at her friend, worry trickling through her usually playful expression. This blackened aura is different from the others they had seen and whoever is being aimed at will have no chance of survival.

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. His body glows a bright blue, feet lifting off the ground with such gracefulness that the smallest and lightest of pebbles remain unmoved. When he opens his eyes, Mew nods, teleporting as soon as she makes eyes contact with her friend and following after her, the pokemon blasts through the air at an incredible speed.

* * *

He had waited patiently for this, waited for the female Mewtwo to lower her guard and as he thought, she did. Revealing her back to him gave the blue Mew the advantage as he knew the pokemon was unable to dodge anything in her condition. The negative energy and pent up feelings continue to grow within him, making the black aura increase in size. Soon… Soon it will all be over and Mew will go back to searching for his friend without worry. Soon, he will be able to reconnect with her like before, when everywhere was their playground and there were no weird white beings there to bother them.

The blue Mew falters, his eyes shifting at the female Mewtwo below him. She staggers to the ground, her hand reaching up to catch herself. Feeling the same way, Mew hangs in there with his eyes unable to stay open. Just a little more… Just a little more and then everything will be okay, everything will go back to being bright and happy and peaceful, before he was threatened.

Eyes reverting to the cold, bottomless orbs of blackness, Mew finally unleashes one last dark pulse. Much bigger and heavier than the other two, this one is unavoidable and cannot be stopped by the female Mewtwo who is too late to realize what is happening.

Her foot pausing in midair…a sinister feeling draining the rest of her energy... The pokemon slowly turns towards the pitch black abyss that reaches out for her life...her unable to make the change to dodge this monstrous attack… And her body…her body finally giving out because of the damage that stains her.

* * *

_The tank opens and water spills out leaving the now awakened Mewtwo dripping. She tries to struggle against the restraints, but they hold her in place, tightening the harder she tries to resist. The human says something to the person in white, handing the male something. The human smiles, making the female Mewtwo want to run immediately. _

_The man in white apologizes to her over and over, telling her it's not his fault and he has to do it or he will get hurt. Eyes glowing a dark blue, Mewtwo tries to fight back against this enemy who holds something unknown in his hand. _

_"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!" The female pokemon screams as an electrical current surges through the wires that restrain her. Tears run down her face, the pain almost unbearable as the human clasps a mechanical looking necklace around the pokemon's neck. It glows red, blinking and then a click and the thing is secure. The man in white backs away, tripping on some loose wires and falling on his back. The man who had given him the choker smiles cruelly, his eyes narrowing into slits and his hand moving according to the white coated human. It was swift, moving with purpose as if this was always the plan. _

_"Mewtwo, I want you to attack him." The metal begins blinking red, slowly at first and as Mewtwo refuses to move, the blinking becomes rapid. The man frowns and his expression changes. _

_"I am your master! Obey me or be punished!" The metal around her neck flashes again, but the female Mewtwo is already prepared to attack the man. Before she can do anything, the choker around her neck begins to vibrate and the pokemon stops, confused. The vibrations runs down her body and then she feels it; this horrible monstrosity that cuts into her. The shock she had received moments ago was nothing compared to this torture. The electrical current sends waves into her, powerful doses pumping into her, threatening to corrupt her 'self' if she continues to defy this cruel man who calls himself master._

_The man points to the fearful man in white, who seems to be frozen. "I command you as your master, attack this man." Hot, silent tears roll down the female's face and she complies, raising her hand towards the man in white. She closes her eyes, wanting this to end, wanting this horrible pain to end inside her. The man watches with excitement, this new and obedient creature his slave and a powerful at that. He revels in that power, this power that is now in his possession and the cravings he once had after the first failure had now become quenched. _

_The female Mewtwo and her new master walk out of the lab, the fires angry and hateful. A car awaits them a few feet away and the cruel man whispers something into the man in black. Mewtwo awaits her orders, already a trained dog. The cruel man turns to her with a smirk. _

_"From now on, you will only obey my commands. No one else's but mine. You were created solely to do my bidding like an obedient pokemon. That collar will prevent you from making any…mistakes. Now come, we've got work to do." The cruel man gets into the car and drives off, the female Mewtwo following close behind. This…this was the life that was chosen for her? Is this punishment for being a cloned pokemon? Is this... Mewtwo shuts down her own feelings, her mind erasing everything she had known. It does not matter anymore because punishment or not, she will never be a part of this world._

* * *

This is what she deserves isn't it? The lives she had destroyed, the sufferings she had caused only to be justified like this? Did this fake mew know what she had done in the past? Did he know that she was a part of so many horrifying events caused by her power, by her existence? Did he know? Did he…?

Everything seems to have stopped for the female Mewtwo, as if something was giving her a chance to say goodbye. She never wanted to be burden, never wanted to mingle with those she distrusts, but instead, she had done the opposite. She had saved humans and pokemon before, protecting them from avalanches, fighting ancient pokemon to protect homes and smiles. She had tried to make up for those mistakes, tried so hard to stay away from humans and pokemon, but everything seemed to go wrong. Was it true? Was it really true that she, a clone of Mew, could not belong in this world? Is it true that she was not allowed to live because of what she'd done?

The negative energy touches her, crawling around her aching body and licking her wounds as if to console her. The female pokemon closes her eyes, waiting for the world to reject her once more, to reject what was never meant to live. She feels what the blue pokemon was feeling when he created this last attack and she accepts them all into her heart. Shutting out the world around her, the female Mewtwo is unaware of a pokemon teleporting before the dark pulse makes full contact with her, purifying a small portion of her arm as the pokemon and her disappear.

* * *

The blast collides into the forest, creating a straight line of destruction until it dies out. Pokemon of all shapes and sizes flee away from the blackened part of the forest, some of them flying over the ocean in fear. The blue Mew's eyes change back to their original pink color and the exhaustion knocks out the pokemon without warning. No...not yet, he can't faint yet. He has to know if the threat is gone, has to...make sure...

_"Who...are...you?"_ This aura, this familiar aura trickles into the blue Mew as he falls from the air. He opens one of his eyes, his vision blurry from exhaustion. That voice, that familiar aura, and the one he had assumed was his friend until he was mistaken... The one who reaches out to him was the one who was friendly not the one he fought, so this one...this other Mewtwo was the one who knew where his friend might have gone.

* * *

_"I... I am called Mew."_


	5. Mewtwo X vs Mewtwo Y

The female Mewtwo awakens somewhere. She blinks a couple of times, but a blurry image gets in her way. Immediately, her eyes begin to glow as she attempts to stand up. Droplets of water escape from below her and her body shudders at the cold touch of the liquid.

"Mew?" The pink pokemon waves her small arms around, as if she was afraid. No, not afraid, but worried? The female Mewtwo sighs, deciding not to move. This Mew seemed much different than the fake one she had met before…

"Y-You…! You are-"

"Yes, this is Mew," A voice responds from behind and the female Mewtwo rises from the pool of water. Instantly, the injuries she had of that battle with the fake mew have somehow vanished, but the female was not going to lower her guard. She turns to the voice, her eyes widening at the sight in front of her.

"Impossible. Who are you?" The pokemon in front of her is the exact replica of herself, except for the voice being much deeper, masculine. That is not...possible, she was to be the only Mewtwo… _The only one who was to suffer at the hands off humans, so why? _ Those pain filled memories, those excruciating years at the hands of humans, the solitude she had endured until finally deciding to show herself to the world...and to find out there was another like her?

"The waters had helped with your healing, but Mew was the one who had healed the more serious of injuries," The Mewtwo in front of her says, nodding over to the pink pokemon who had gone to check up on a blue pokemon a few feet ahead.

"What is it that you wish for?" The female Mewtwo blinks, trying to grasp what is happening to her. It's impossible, she was told that she was the only one… That human had told her she was the first to be created, but if that's the case, why is there another? Why another Mewtwo here and there are two Mews? What does this mean for her, for her identity?

"I'll ask again, what is it you wish for? Who has sent you?" The Male Mewtwo changes stance, his hands coming up slightly, as if ready to fight. To her, that is what it means, but he is only showing her that he means no harm.

"You are not real. I am the only Mewtwo ever created by Mew's DNA, _that Mew's DNA!"_ The female points to the pink pokemon, whose glowing light covers the blue Mew's body. "I was created solely for humans, I never once saw another me so why are here?! Have you come to punish me for the crimes that were forced onto me or are you here because they have found me and you are my replacement?"

"No, you are mistaken young one," The male responds quietly, taking a small gentle step towards the female. It was the wrong move for him to make.

The female Mewtwo's eyes glow a bright red, the emotions raw with power swirling in her. It was good that she had been healed because now she can fight against this enemy who seems to also be called Mewtwo. The Power shifts in her, transforming her body into a much lighter form, able to combat speed and power at the same time, to build up her defense against this opponent.

_So it is true, that she would show herself. Had I not ran into him, I would've never known, nor have been able to prepare,_ the male Mewtwo thinks as he watches the female in awe. His friend looks up at the new form the female Mewtwo has taken, her eyes absorbed in that magnificent light. The pink pokemon observes this moment as the female's body changes into a much smaller form, a half ring forming above and attaching where the horns are located and what looks to be a tail growing from the back of her head. The female Mewtwo slowly opens her eyes and glares down at the pokemon below her, her eyes much bigger and much colder.

With such quick movement, she aims and fires off rounds of aura spheres straight at the male Mewtwo, who dodges them. The water splashes and ripples as the two mewtwos begin to fight, the scene becoming a one-sided war. The male Mewtwo tries his best to dodge and fend off the attacks, but it is no use. His attacks are not getting through to her, his words already useless as she has already declared her motives.

* * *

_"__This is the evolutionary form I've been hearing so much about? This is indeed quite interesting," Her new master says. He watches one of his subordinates forcefully evolve his houndoom, the pokemon writhing in pain at the excess stress he is enduring. The pokemon cries out, evolving into a different being altogether._

_ "__Hehe, the trainer said it was some type of 'mega' evolution and after some persuasion, gave me the pokemon. This thing looks like it can make certain pokemon evolve, but I heard that not much information is found on this type of stuff." The grunt returns the pokemon back into its ball, handing the boss a little stone that had caused the houndoom pain. Will she have to experience that pain?_

_ "__How very interesting…" He looks straight at the female Mewtwo, his eyes smiling at her. "Well, I do need a strong pokemon by my side is I'm going to rule the world." He orders one of his men to secure her, locking her up in one of his labs and then talking to a white coated human, but she cannot hear what they are saying. No, she cannot stay here any longer. She cannot stay in a place that has caused her great harm and forced her to cause harm on to others._

_ "__There, there. It'll be all over soon," The man with the white coat says gleefully, snapping the female Mewtwo out of her panic. He holds up a small stone, different from the one that the black suited man held when he had evolved houndoom._

_ "__It'll be all right…"_

* * *

The aura sphere hits the male Mewtwo and he plummets to the ground, crashing into a thick tree. He looks up at the female, who is already flying away from him and towards the pink and blue mew. No, he cannot let this go on forever.

"Going after my friends, I cannot let you do that." _I am sure you have suffered a great deal, but this… This_ I_ cannot allow._ The male gets up, using what is left of the tree to get back on his feet. His eyes begin to flash as the female Mewtwo closes the gap between the two mews. The air around him squirms around his lower body and he pushes the now bald ground, the grass having disappeared from beneath him. His body begins to change, becoming bulkier and slightly heavier than his original form. His tail shrinks, legs growing a little longer, but tough ridges etch around his upper thighs, and two purple tube-like structures cover his shoulders.

A strong, deadly wind cuts the female Mewtwo and in mere nanoseconds, a figure steps in front of her and her targets; a pokemon who looks more masculine and more powerful than the pokemon who had crashed into a tree. His blue eyes were like icy glaciers, freezing her blood red orbs, cool and distant at the same time, yet still retaining that previous gentleness she had seen moments before.

* * *

_The female Mewtwo looks at her new form, wincing in pain but her curiosity numbs it temporarily. She hears the white coated man talk excitedly with her new master, but she could only catch a few words that seem to mean nothing to her…until he comes in._

_ "__With this much power, I can show the world that I, Giovanni, am the strongest. And you, Mewtwo, no… You are now Mega Mewtwo Y. You will show everyone that I am not to be messed with," Her new master laughs, his laughter filling the room with malice. This new power, this new evolution… She never wanted this, she never wanted for it to be like this._

* * *

"It has been a long time since I have evolved. Under different circumstances, I would have enjoyed this feeling, but you have come here to bring harm onto my friends and to this forest. I don't know your true intentions, but I ask that you please stop," The male Mewtwo responds, his blue eyes gazing down at the female Mewtwo.

"Your friends? You are strong and you…" _Yet you have 'friends', 'family', a place to call home. Why do you have such a place and yet you are not feared, not rejected? Why... Why... WHY?!_

The female Mewtwo backs away, tears steadily flowing from her eyes. What must she do to belong? To be accepted into this world that has been isolating her, what must she do? Fight. That is all she knows how to do, all that she seems capable of doing and maybe… Maybe she can find answers afterwards.

"I am called Mewtwo Y," The female says, placing her hand on her small chest where her heart is located underneath. With that same hand, she then directs it towards the male Mewtwo.

"I will fight for my freedom, for my place here, and I will find my own answers. I may have been created by humans and I may have Mew's DNA coursing inside me, but I am my own pokemon and I will fight to keep that true. I will be the only Mewtwo when this is done!" Mewtwo Y vanishes and the male Mewtwo scours his surroundings.

"Mew, run!" The male turns swiftly to the side, backhanding an aura sphere. The pink pokemon continues to hold the blue mew, who is still unconscious. She looks up at her friend with fear and worry weighing down on her.

"It's all right. Take him with you back home where it is safer. Don't worry, I will be okay. I promise."

"Mew!" With that, both mews teleport and at that moment, another aura sphere blows right by the male Mewtwo. He looks up to find the figure vanishing again, but he is ready as he turns yet again to find Mewtwo Y holding a slightly larger aura sphere aiming straight at what would have been his back. He grabs the aura sphere, trapping it within Mewtwo Y's hold and leans in close.

"I am called Mewtwo X."


	6. The Strongest Pokemon

Droplets of water begin to fall from the skies, their tears entering the battlefield. Clashes between the two pokemon continues, each not giving up as another aura sphere smashes into and destroys yet another tree. Pokemon flee from the battle, running as fast they can away from the two powerhouses, their homes being blown with simple attacks. A small pokemon falls from its nest, chirping loudly, calling to its mother as a blue orb of light makes its way towards the baby.

"NO!" Mewtwo Y slides in front of the baby, using psychic to revert the ball towards the sky. The scene does not go unnoticed by Mewtwo X, who is beginning to feel exhausted. How long has he and her been fighting? Hours? Days? Weeks? How long since he has been home, been with his friends, his family before showing up here?

* * *

_The male Mewtwo sighs, going back to his original form. His body becomes exhausted, weakened from the skirmish with this outsider. He looks at him, the pokemon who has not yet gone back to his original form, waiting for something to happen._

_ "__What is it you want? Have you come to prove your strength against me or-"_

_ "__There is another like you. Another…clone, who has also evolved," The pokemon says, cutting off Mewtwo, looking away._

_ "__Impossible, Mew and I have fled that place. I destroyed all evidence, everything that brings-"_

_ "__Do you know of the other Mew? The abnormal one, the blue pokemon that had been captured by those humans?" One look from the Mewtwo answers the pokemon's questions. "From that Special Mew's DNA, they have created yet another pokemon… Mewthree as they are calling her. She is to be the next strongest pokemon, better than Mew and Mewtwo. You," The pokemon points at the Mewtwo, his eyes still not making contact._

_ "__One day, she will break free from her chains and search for something just like you once did. She will fight and she will hunt down her answers, but you are the only one who has a chance of helping her-"_

_ "__But you are much stronger than I. You should-"_

_ "__No, what she's searching for is what you have found. I cannot give her her answers, but you can."_

* * *

Another clash between pokemon, neither side giving up. Mewtwo Y breathes heavily, her body already past her limit. She watches Mewtwo X who doesn't seem to be tired, observing his moves with careful eyes. How is it that they are the same yet they are so very different? How is it that he is shrouded in light while she is cloaked in darkness? Why is it that he is allowed life but she is not? _Is it because of the lives I have taken? Because I have destroyed so many lives before escaping that it is here I am being judged? No… No, I cannot let my life be wasted. I cannot lose what precious life I have left to these pokemon. I will not be cast aside yet again!_

Mewtwo Y vanishes in the blink of an eye, leaving no trace of her existence behind. Mewtwo X readies himself, prepares for any oncoming attack, but there is nothing…nothing but an empty silence.

"I WILL NOT BE THROWN AWAY!" Something forceful slams into Mewtwo X, sending him flying into the air. Two aura spheres make their way towards Mewtwo X with blinding speed, their powers much weaker than the others had been, but he still receives damage. He falls towards the waters, now turned muddy from the dug up grounds. In fact, the whole areas seemed to have been dug up, trees split in two or uprooted from the dirt; the water or what is left of it, spills over these miniature potholes created by the missed aura spheres of the two pokemon. Mewtwo X understands that their fighting has brought nothing but destruction and no victory for either of them.

A voice from long ago, echoes in the recesses of his memories. Back when he had first met Mew and he was fighting to see who was stronger. He had forced his clones to fight the originals, forced them to fight to the death just to see who was stronger of the two. It was then that a human boy had called out, had shouted for them to stop and yet…yet it was a human who had created him for evil.

Mewtwo X's eyes open just as Mewtwo Y's aura sphere makes contact with him. The seconds tick by, as if suddenly becoming minutes. He is able to see what is in her eyes, in the eyes of a pokemon who has lost the ability to forgive herself, to forgive her actions against those same humans that have created her. He looks into those eyes that cry out, the unshed tears hovering on the brink of despair and emptiness. The seconds tick by, slowly at first until they increase again into what is properly defined as 'seconds'. In that shift, Mewtwo X understands exactly what that unknown pokemon was referring to.

Mewtwo X begins his counter attack, building up from the damage he has sustained. His body begins to toughen up, his body heavy from the exhaustion, but still ready for his final move. Flashing past the raindrops that seem to have stopped in midair, as if afraid by the power that is being given off, Mewtwo X appears right in front of the female. She tries to double back, but her body has become too tired to move and she crosses her arms in front of her. An emerald color shield forms the same time Mewtwo X counters. The same power she had used on him has been doubled incredibly and the shield shatters instantly with this amount of power. Mewtwo Y cries out, attempting to protect herself yet again, but there is no time in this fast paced counter strike. She is pushed back, away from Mewtwo X and is being slammed over and over. Her speed, power, and defenses decreases immediately, and as Mewtwo X delivers the final blow, the female Mewtwo devolves back into her original form. The strike makes contact with her abdomen, sending her far from the battlefield.

The trees make no attempt to help her, the branches attacking her one by one as she is hurled straight into them. The ground is rough and hard as her weakened finally hits it. She has lost all energy within her, so there is no way for her to move, to think, to just…feel. She can do nothing but wait until Mewtwo X finishes her off, to make his final stance as the most powerful pokemon, to make sure that she can no longer live amongst anyone and anything.

The wind rustles and the sounds of movement are heard from far away. This is it, this is the end. The experiments, the new life she was given only to have it controlled and enslaved by a human already gone. The lives of pokemon and the lives of people she had forced to the ground have all been here to weigh her down, to chain her to death and watch as she is judged by the most powerful creation in the world. A tear escapes her eye and lands on the burnt ground, the damage of it caused by her and the male Mewtwo.

The sounds stop, but the female Mewtwo is unable to see, unable to tell if there is anyone near her. She does not see a shadowy figure a few feet from her, does not see that the shadow isn't moving from their spot, that they are merely watching her. She does not have enough energy to speak or to tilt her head to see if there is anyone with her, but her instincts are letting her know that there is someone here, someone near her and that is enough.

_I don't…I don't want to disappear…_

The female Mewtwo closes her eyes, her last thoughts reaching Mewtwo X, who has gone back to his original form. He turns around to see the mysterious figure carrying the unconscious female Mewtwo and his eyes widen.

"It's you…again," are the first words out of the male Mewtwo's mouth.


	7. What was Lost

_Hands reach for the weird buttons below the tank, but bright lights and fire encase the lab. The blue Mew's friend is no longer trapped in the tube and everything seems to be coming apart in front of the blue pokemon's eyes. Where? Where is his friend? Where has she gone? In fear and worry, the blue pokemon disappears, forgetting about the other pokemon who was also trapped with them._

_ "__Mew?" The blue Mew searches in the forest, above the beautiful lakes where he and his friend used to visit. Where? Where is she? He searches for his friend, the pink Mew who has always been with him since she was resurrected from those white coats._

_ "__You don't belong here. Go home," Whispers of the pokemon reach the blue Mew, but he shakes his head. He had come all the way to search for his friend, to shoo away the loneliness that had been plaguing him._

_ "__Mew!" He calls out over and over for his friend, but there is no answer. He cries because he has lost his friend and as he cries, a storm begins to gather in the same place where he and his friend had been kept. Maybe… Maybe his friend is still there? Hope gleaming in his eyes, the blue Mew flies towards that area and into another tube, shocking him unconscious._

_ "__Yes, we may have failed with Mewtwo, but this one will provide us with more DNA, more genes to create a much better, much stronger pokemon," A voice says, chuckling darkly. He carries the tube with the unconscious blue Mew into a car, where a man sits in the shadows._

_ "__Yes, Mewthree. It will be mine to control," The man says, smiling at the blue Mew in the tube._

* * *

The blue Mew wakes up, feeling refreshed and…healed? He looks around, his eyes widening slightly at all the different pokemon surrounding him. Some seemed to have markings on them while others just looked normal. He glances around for the enemy, but a pink Mew hovers at his side.

The pink Mew… The very same pokemon he had searched all these years for endlessly, the same friend who had been captured with him in the tube like structure, the same one who is here…next to him…alive.

"M-Mew!" The blue Mew lifts off from the soft grassy floor, closing the inches between him and his friend. He cries once his small harms reach the pokemon, those tears that had been waiting for this reunion, those feelings of pain, loss, and loneliness that had almost tore him apart while searching for her.

"No, _I_ am Mewtwo. I will not hear this nonsense!" A voice breaks the blue Mew away from his reunion and he looks over to see two Mewtwos and another unfamiliar pokemon. His and the pink Mew both tilt their heads, curiosity sparkling in their eyes and then both of them giggle at their matching reactions, temporarily forgetting about the three pokemon.

* * *

The female Mewtwo glares at the two pokemon standing by her sides at arm's length. She holds herself in a weak but strong manner, not giving in to this feeling that she is not as strong as she was originally created to be. Her injuries dig deep inside her, leaving little scars to help her remember that she had lost to this…this original. Or so he had been saying.

"You are injured, let me help you-"

"Help? I don't need anything from you or your 'friends'." That word is weird, that same word that that human had said about his Pikachu. Friends…can pokemon really be friends with one another? "There was no need for you to save me," The female Mewtwo says, directing her anger towards the male Mewtwo to her left.

"It was you who wanted to be saved-"

"I said no such thing!" The female Mewtwo yells and the air around her hisses.

"Your tears…" How does the male Mewtwo describe this…this type of thing? He tries to formulate his words, thoughts trying to piece together to make a sentence, but there doesn't seem to be an easier way to describe or try to explain his meaning.

"If I had not stepped in, then you would not be here. Look, the skies cry for you, they shed their sadness for you," The male Mewtwo tilts his head up and the female Mewtwo also glances upward. The skies rumble, a kind of growling sound that does not sound very good.

"They cry for the pokemon who were in the crossfire, the trees that were knocked down, and the ground that was obliterated by our power. And you, you were crying as well. The sadness we all feel reaches the skies and it cries for us like we cry to it when we are also saddened." The male Mewtwo takes a deep breath, pieces of his memories coming together.

"I was the first to be created by scientists, as they are called. I had been an experiment, a clone who had Mew's DNA and I was in a place that had not yet been ready to introduce me. I was not meant to exist, but there I was locked in a tube, filling me with different pools of DNA and genes. The first time I had awoken, there were two Mews across from me; a blue and a pink one. I had not known that the pink one was the one who had given me life, but I was…happy that I was not here alone."

"Like you, I wished to be accepted by the world that had feared me. Like you, I had searched for a place and like you, I was hunted down over and over because I was strong. Through all of this, I remembered that the world is very kind. The humans are different; some are kind and some are not. Some pokemon are kind and some are not. I learned that there is no need to be the strongest alone when you can be strong with everyone. I have learned what it means to have a place, a home, a family, even friends to go to. I have learned after so many years of pain and anger…and even sadness what it means to live."

Emotions burn up her insides as she listens to the male Mewtwo. Those things she has felt, has drowned in, and have always been haunting her were the same as him. He had felt everything she is now feeling, but he is not alone like she is. He has his family, but she has…what? All she has is her ability to fight, but even that was beaten down by the blue Mew and the male Mewtwo. What does she have now? What is she left with?

"Then…Then what do I do? What is there left for me to do?" The female Mewtwo collapses to the ground. What is there left for her now? What is the point of her staying here when everything was taken from her? She thought she was the only Mewtwo, but that proved to be a lie and she thought she was the only one who could evolve past her original form, but that also turned out to be a lie. _I lost to the fake…to the blue Mew. I couldn't even defeat him either…_ Her identity, her value, her life is…what? What is it now?

_You should've left me alone… I should've disappeared, but you saved me. Why? Why did you save me?! I am nothing anymore! I am not longer Mewtwo or Mewtwo Y or any pokemon anymore! I'm just a failed experiment, a failure that should've been trashed!_

"Tell me. Tell me what to do," The female Mewtwo whispers, her heart and her body growing heavy. "Tell me! What is there left for me to do?! I thought I was… I thought…" Finally, her eyes begin to show real tears, the same ones that had fell from the sky, the one that had been caught by the male Mewtwo a few days ago.

"I have nothing left! If I am like you, then tell me. TELL ME WHAT I SHOULD DO!" The female Mewtwo bolts into the sky with great speed, shedding her original form. She flies off away from the male Mewtwo.

"One day, you will understand and when you do… _I will be waiting."_


End file.
